Believe in Magic
by love4hsm
Summary: Back at school, preforming night, dance.Troy and Gabi Main relationship


It was a lovely day at East High, Troy and Gabriella were making there way into school, when Gabriella bumped into Sharpay and Ryan.

'Hi Sharpay, Hi Ryan.' Troy and Gabi said to there friends.

'OMG! I wish I took Chad's advice and asked Gabi out!'

'OMG! This feeling I have is hard to hide, plus I wonder if Emile will like the school.'

The Spring dance and Preforming night were coming up, and Troy, Gabi, Sharpay and Ryan were each doing a act.

Emile was Gabriella's cousin, and she was transferred to East High as she was to be schooled with her cousin, plus she had heard a lot about there singing program.

Emile spotted her cousin, and went over and said hi to her. ' Hi Gabi.' Emile said and Troy, Sharpay and Ryan were a bit confused.

'Guys this is my cousin, Emile, Her actual name is Emileia but she would rather be called Emile.' Gabi introduced her cousin, and Ryan fell head over heels.

Sharpay started to wave her hand in front of her brother's face the whispered, 'Your drooling…' as soon as he heard this he stopped staring at Emile.

When The Guys got into class, Emile was sitting next to her cousin and hoping that Ryan would stop looking at her.

AT LUNCH….

Gabi and Troy showed Emile around the school and then they went to show her the Gym and the whole school was there!

Troy Knew what they were doing there, so did Gabi.

SONG STARTS: We're all in this together.

Together, together, together everyone

Together, together, come on lets have some fun

Together, were there for each other every time

Together together come on lets do this right

Here and now its time for celebration

I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)

That all our dreams have no limitations

That's what its all about

Everyone is special in their own way

We make each other strong (each other strong)

Were not the same

Were different in a good way

Together's where we belong

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone

Together, together, come on lets have some fun

Together, were there for each other every time

Together together come on lets do this right

We're all here

and speaking out with one voice

we're going to rock the house (yeah, yeah)

the party's on now everybody make some noise

come on scream and shout

We've arrived becuase we stuck together

Champions one and all

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come true

We're all in this together

When we reach

We can fly

Know inside

We can make it

We're all in this together

Once we see

There's a chance

That we have

And we take it

Wild cats sing along

Yeah, you really got it goin' on

Wild cats in the house

Everybody say it now

Wild cats everywhere

Wave your hands up in the air

That's the way we do it

Lets get to it

Time to show the world

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come true

We're all in this together

When we reach

We can fly

Know inside

We can make it

We're all in this together

Once we see

There's a chance

That we have

And we take it

Wild cats everywhere

Wave your hands up in the air

That's the way we do it

Let's get to it

Come on everyone!

Emile was shocked as she didn't know that Troy and Gabi could sing that good!

Now Ryan was thinking of how he could get Emile for himself before someone stole her from him

'Now I could just ask her, or maybe I should write her a note…

No, I will ask her to come to the dance with me and just let it roll.'

Ryan went and found Emile reading a book.

'Uh… hi Emile, I am Ryan.' Ryan said

'Hi im Emile, but you must already know that.' Emile said

"I was wondering…. Do y. want to go to the d. with me? Ryan stuttered.

'ok.' Emile said plainly.

When Emile and Gabi got back home, Emile went to her room in the house and started to sing.

Aly and AJ: Do you believe in magic

Do you believe in magic?

In a young girls heart

How the music can free her

whenever it starts

And it's magic

if the music is groovy

It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic

It'll free your soul

but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose

If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues

Just go and listen

It'll start with a smile

It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try

Your feet start tapping

And you can't seem to find

How you got there

So just blow your mind

Do you believe in magic?

Come along with me

We'll dance until morning, just you and me

and maybe, if the music is right

I'll meet ya tomorrow

so late at night

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see

all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you belive in magic? Yeah.

Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul

believe in the magic of rock n roll

Believe in the magic that can set you free

Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?

Do you believe in magic?

What Her aunt and cousin didn't know was that she was a witch and they didn't know about Ryan.

Sharpay was clueless to why her brother was prancing around singing "this time I know its for real''


End file.
